Things Never CHanges
by Joannec1964
Summary: JR Jones is looking a former flame and she works for Charlie. She happenes to be his goddaughter, Jocelyn. Something happens many years ago and can't accept JR's feelings for her after all these years. When they finds out about their son.


Things Never Changes

Written By: Joanne C. Laplante

The Plotlines: Barnaby receives a phone call to ask him; if he can spare his cousin for the week. JR was looking up some information about a certain lady but he was getting nowhere until he got some instructions to go to Brockville, Ont. He arrives there until he ran into his old flame. But she doesn't want to be with him at any cost especially when there is a young man bears a striking resemblance of JR. That is where the mystery really starts.

One early morning in Brockville, Jocelyn woke up. She wanted to do some exercises before it was hot. She put her jogging outfit on and got her mp3 player and downloaded some music from her computer. She told her father that she was going out to do some exercises if anyone looks for her. He agrees with her for the messages and will keep a good eye on his granddaughter. She was only two years old. Her parents, Jocelyn and Jim are now divorced. She was works for Charlie Townsend for many years and she is a detective. They remain good friends for their daughter's sake. Both of them never got into an argument.

Jocelyn jogged down to the St. Lawerence River and stopped for a cup of hot coffee. She notices a black van there. She was wondering if it was Hondo, her former colleague. She says something to herself; "It can not be." She goes to the counter and pays for her newspaper and the cup of hot coffee. She walked over to the table and sat down on the chair and starting to read the newspaper. Just then a young girl came to the table and wanted to talk to Jocelyn about the van. Jocelyn told the young girl to sit down and explain her story about the van. Jocelyn asked, "Did you notice how many men are in the van?" The young woman says, "Noope, she couldn't. But the license plate says it is from California." Jocelyn told the young woman to keep her eyes on it for a few days and give the woman her business card." She says, "You work for Charlie Townsend and take that you are one of his girls." Jocelyn says, "Yes, I am and also a former SWAT member. There are three ways to contact me at this office." The young woman waves goodbye to Jocelyn as Jocelyn resumes her jogging back to her house by the riverfront.

Jocelyn jogged back to her house, oopened the door and headed for the shower. Just then the phone was ringing; it was Charlie. He wanted to come to the office immediately. Her dad says, "She is back from her exercises and she is in the shower at the moment. I will tell her that you need her at once." She walked to her closet to get her clothes out for the day. She thought she would spend a day with her baby daughter. Her father walked down to her bedroom and knocked on the door. She says, "What's up, dad? What does Charlie wants me for?" Her dad says, "He wants you at the office immediately on a case he likes you to do for him since the rest of the girls will not show up until the weekend, especially since you are living in Brockville." She took out her good pair of black jeans, turtleneck sweater, her cowboy boots, jeans jacket and her purse. She asks her father another favor and he knew she didn't have to ask him anyway. He will keep his eye on his granddaughter. Jocelyn had work for Charlie full time since her 18th birthday and now she is one of the oldest angels that he had.

She took out her car key and climbed into the front seat. She took off as quickly as she can. She arrived at Charlie's newest office. Charlie was there in person with few other people. One of them was Hondo. Hondo couldn't believe how much she had grown. The rest of the team were waiting in the office part. Charlie offered her hot cocoa with double cream. Charlie says, "I guess you didn't hear what happened this morning at the pier." Jocelyn says, "I am always there for my morning routine except this morning was not routine. A young woman was talking to me about the black van." Charlie says, "The young disappeared after that and her parents are now upset because she was supposed to be at home by now. Her family found your business card. She was getting very weird phone calls for the last few days. Jocelyn interrupts Charlie to ask if this young woman was getting the heavy breathing phone calls. Charlie says, "Yes, she was getting them about every 20 minutes or so. She was getting very nervous." Her dad knew Hondo if he knew anyone could help him out by looking for her. By a chance, Hondo suggested your name and since the parents had your card, they ask him if you were very reliable. Hondo assured them you were very reliable. Hondo gives Jocelyn the folder so she can can read it at first at her computer. She glanced through it. Jocelyn said, "One thing, I worked alone on this case." Charlie didn't want her to work alone on it but Jocelyn insisted on it. He agreed, but there is one condition that she works with another detective. Charlie didn't give her a chance on it because he wanted someone who knew his goddaughter so well. Charlie phoned Barnaby to see if JR would like to work with his ex-girlfriend. JR junped on that chance if she can finally why she dumped him. Jocelyn's face turned white. She promised herself that he would never find out about it, even though he should know. JR is the father of Jocelyn's baby. She even never told to Charlie about it even to this day.

JR took an early flight to Canada and rented a car. He stayed at the hotel. He arrived there before Jocelyn could change her mind about her working with her former lover.

She drove to JR's hotel. She went to the front desk to see if he was there yet. Jocelyn wasn't there for five minutes until she hears something from her backside. That was, Hey You, you are still beautiful and still have a great body. Jocelyn shook her head. She told him there is no touching and don't reminisce about their past. He had no choice about it. JR hasn't changed and neither Jocelyn has.

He says, "Which car we will use?" Jocelyn says, "We will use my automobile." They drove to the victims' parents' house and asked some questions to them about their daughter. They couldn't answer the questions because they didn't know any of the answers to them" Jocelyn says, "Thanks for answering my questions and maybe Mr. Jones will ask you some." She looks at JR and he shook his head. JR was getting his funny feelings about her father. After they walked backed to the car, JR says, "Her father is lying about something." Jocelyn says, "Yes, you are right and I have the same feelings about him. I don't think the mother is involved."

It was almost noon; Jocelyn was getting very hungry because she had no breakfast before she went to Charlie's office. Both of them went to Bud's On The Bay. They decided to sit outside on the patio. JR decided to have a hamburger and Jocelyn deiced to have toasted-tomato-bacon-fried egg sandwich with a glass of ice tea. JR says, "When did you start eating club sandwiches." Jocelyn says, "Early this year when I had to watch my diet." JR says, "How are things with you?" JR, I told you I don't want to talk to you about me at all." JR says, "I wanted to know if I have a chance with you." Jocelyn says, "Like what?" JR says, "I want to take you out for a dinner and talk to you abou the case." Jocelyn says, "I don't think so." Jocelyn walked over to JR's side and told him; "I still hate you!" He was stunned and sat there like a dummy on a log. JR's mouth hit the floor. Jocelyn says, "You'd better close your mouth." The look on his face says it all. If anyone saw it, they knew he was still madly in love with Jocelyn and he can drive her nuts about his love for her. Wait until he finds out he had a child by her and she miscarried the child that will drive him nuts. There will be always this connection between them. JR and Jocelyn finds out there is more to this story. The shock of their lives will be never be the same after they will find out about their child. The shock will bring them closer after all these years. There are three people are involved in this one. It is a mystery for sure and even there is a murder.


End file.
